


Inked In

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Booty Calls, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Self-Esteem Issues, Tattoos, Teasing, body image issues, petting, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Inked In

A lonely night always proved to be the worst whenever the half Cuban, half Puerto Rican man had a primal urge of lust that would not go away with a simple masturbation session, Lord knows he already tried twice to get off with no progress other than making sexual frustrations grow. Swiping through different profiles, Salvatore hoped to score a hookup on a popular dating site, but every woman he deemed attractive was automatically removed from the list when he found out that they had tattoos on their breasts. 

Almost giving up for the night, one last attempt was given with little hope when a curled thumb hovered over a familiar icon; hazel eyes peered out sleepily as three furry bodies swarmed around him awaiting their food dish to be filled for breakfast. In any other circumstance the young man would have chuckled at the choice of using such a typical photo that captured an endearing personality, but seeing a long-term best friend on the list of suggestions caught him quite off guard. An unwavering crush that had endured twenty-odd years had been kept under wraps, yet there was no use in denying it for much longer as the profile was swiped to the left and the direct messaging part of the app was opened even while shaky fingers produced a number of typos that had to be erased multiple times before it could be sent. 

_Looky what we have here, is someone tryin’ to get some tail tonight?_

_That makes two of us. Any luck?_

_Nope. You?_

_Nothin’ yet. Seems I’m in a picky mood, but I can’t afford to be right now…_

_Oh? Neglecting your cock is dangerous, Sally, I’m surprised you haven’t double fisted yourself._

_As if I haven’t tried!_ Sal responded as a blush colored olive toned cheeks under a thin patch of stubble, twitching at the thought of being humiliated in front of the other as another addition was sent, “Underestimating my ability to satisfy myself? 

_Oh contraire, I’d love to see it or myself_

_My door is always open for you._

_On my way then. Hope I get to walk in on some steamy action._

Stifling a spine-shuttering moan at teasing overtones, Sal busied with stripping the last few layers of clothing that had been put back into place when stroking the sensitive shaft proved ineffective, the chubby member resting comfortably against a happy trail of trimmed hair. Leaving long, grey socks in place to cover up almost every tattoo that covered a slightly overweight figure he curled comfortably into the crook of a couch cushion before skilled fingers fell into place as a fingernail pulled down an edge of foreskin to milk out pearly beads. Gasping gently, eyes squeezed shut in complete concentration as an image was conjured up to prolong a lagging libido while waiting impatiently for the real Brian to appear before him, murmuring his name in intervals as the leaking tip loosened such a certain grip that made the man whimper with disappointment at not being able to hold on.

“Don’t worry, I gotcha.” A husky voice reassured, a slightly calloused hand catching the wayward piece of flesh as precum pooled between his thick fingers.

“Got here in record time… You like what you see?” 

“Couldn’t turn down such a sweet request,” he reasoned, lifting up to press a peck into a furrowed brow in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles, “Relax, I’m here. You trust me, right?” 

“Without a doubt, I-I just… Don’t want to ruin what we have if this doesn’t go anywhere but a quick fuck.” 

“Not gonna happen, I would never throw someone like you away.” 

Tearing up at such sentiment, the younger one swiftly settled overwhelming emotions as plush pink lips pressed against flooding tear ducts; if Sal had been uncertain about being treated right those actions would have proven paranoia to be wrong, for there was nothing except gentle touches that did not broaden until boundaries were made clear enough to be crossed. Foreheads tilted toward each other, emerald eyes got lost in an amber pool that sent shivers down a curled spine, timid gasps given when strokes to a sensitive shaft were elongated, eyelashes fluttering to a partial close as breath became heavier.

“Does that feel good, baby boy?” 

“Fuck yes, oh God!”

“That’s what I like to hear, but need you to be a bit louder. Think you can do that?”

“Are you underestimating me? In my own home?” Salvatore scoffed with fake offense, twin chuckles punctuating the air to clear away any amount of tension that may have been brought up.

“Fair point, you are the most talkative out of us four.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothin’, I just can’t get enough of your voice.” 

“Asshole…” 

“That’s where I’ll be goin’ next, if you’d like me to that is.”

“Oh, you better!”

Spreading thick thighs wide enough to accommodate the additional presence without causing discomfort, he could not help how instinctively his back arched up into the warmed orifice once it sealed over the aching hard on as a wide tongue lapped long stripes along a throbbing vein while soft suctions were applied in intervals, muffled voice vibrating in tiny tremors as fingertips traced over the permanent caricature etched in lifelike ink, “Oh, Sal…”

“D’you have to point out the worst part of my body?” 

Whiskey hued irises glanced up sympathetically before a spark of shock ignited when an infamous black shirt was peeled off to allow for two tattoos to be stroked along a well-muscled bicep in turn, a circle winding clockwise before lowering to trace a diamond-shaped identifiable insignia with a well-known superhero. A sly smirk lifted the corners of the filled mouth as he leaned into a shared touch, slow strokes wandering lower each time until both ankles were reached where a menagerie of images were imprinted, the salivated shaft sliding out into a drafty atmosphere as lips placed gentle pecks against each one, “Why, yes I do. You’re too beautiful not to admire from every angle.” 

“If you like lookin’ at fat rolls, I suppose.” 

“Oh hush, Sally, your chubby curves are so cute,” Q commented casually, yet there was a serious overtone in the statement as a nail etched around a loop of tribal symbols as his gaze focused on a string of song lyrics tucked away on the inside of an olive forearm, “I’m not attracted to your body, I’m attracted to _you._ You’ve got such a bright soul, I always seem to come back to it whenever darkness comes back to haunt me.” 

“I wonder why?” 

“You’re the light of my life, silly.” 

“I could say the same about you, sweetheart,” Salvatore retorted with a crinkling nose at a fake eye roll for dramatic effect, “Adopting three cats as your own, that’s the pinnacle of a precious being.” 

“I couldn’t just leave them out on the streets especially Brooklyn. You of all people should know how desperate I was to save her.” 

“Thought you were gonna get yourself killed at some point since the driver was so pissed.” 

“Eh, worth it!” he declared, curling into a tight ball in an unprotected lap as another pulsating member was ignored in favor of pressing as close as possible as two fleeting flutters deep inside joined together in the same pitter patter pattern, “In all seriousness, I didn’t think twice then and I still don’t. Out of all my downfalls, four miracles came out in the end.” 

“Who’s the fourth? You adopt another feline friend that I don’t know about?”

“It’s you of course.” 

Beaming with a hint of bashfulness, the younger man leaned forward for a long moment only documented by heavy heaving from overworked lungs once they finally pulled apart. A similar favor offered to be reciprocated, a look of confusion earned a hearty chuckle from the other whom already seemed to have a significant amount of energy drained from a reserved reservoir, yet he did not argue for much longer when a thickly bearded cheek came into contact with an unprotected shoulder, “I feel guilty not giving you any pleasure.” 

“You’ve given me quite enough for now, but doesn’t mean I’d be opposed to waking up to those pretty lips on me.” 

“I’m sure something can be arranged. Any other requests before we retire for the night?” Sal asked as a fluffy fleece blanket draped over their naked forms from where it had been pulled from the back of the couch, thick arms wrapping protectively around to keep the other man in a similar position as they laid down.

“For this night never to end.” 

“It has to, but that doesn’t mean we can’t recreate more like this one. That is, if you wanna help make that a reality.” 

“I’d be a fool not to accept after waiting for you every single day, every second has been building to this moment.


End file.
